Hair Cut
by Erehmi
Summary: (AU) Orb high School gempar ketika Lacus Clyne, idola sekolah yang terkenal dengan rambut panjang merah jambunya datang ke sekolah dengan rambut yang dipotong pendek! Kira Yamato, pemuda yang dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan sang putri pujaan sekolah menjadi tersangka atas rusaknya keindahan rambut sang putri. For #TAKABURC


"Lacus-sama!"

Sore menjelang malam, tepat di depan sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa, seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja membukakan pintu hanya bisa menatap horor ke depan, ke seorang gadis yang berdiri dengan sepasang pipi merona.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyanya dengan senyum terkembang. Wanita paruh baya yang merupakan kepala pelayan di rumah besar tersebut segera tersadar. Terbatuk pelan, wanita itu sedikit membungkuk.

"Maafkan saya karena sudah berteriak, Lacus-sama," katanya. "Pe-penampilan Anda ..." Sepasang mata hitamnya melirik penampilan gadis yang merupakan nona-nya.

"Oh, ini," sepasang iris birunya melirik ke arah rambutnya yang sepanjang bahu, lalu sang nona tersenyum riang sebelum menjawab, "aku hanya ganti suasana. Tidak ada hal yang—" kalimatnya terputus. Rona bahagia di wajahnya memudar, tergantikan muram yang dengan cepat memenuhi raut wajahnya.

"Ya, tidak ada hal yang khusus," katanya muram. "Tidak ada ... Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kira-kun. Tidak ada!"

Ketika sebuah nama diucapkan dengan nada seolah sebal. Sang kepala pelayan bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan pemuda bernama Kira Yamato.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hair Cut**

.

Starting Wave by Fuyu no Yukishiro

Finishing Wave by Erehmi

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Gundam Seed © Bandai

.

 **Summary**

(AU) Orb high School gempar ketika Lacus Clyne, idola sekolah yang terkenal dengan rambut panjang merah jambunya datang ke sekolah dengan rambut yang dipotong pendek! Kira Yamato, pemuda yang dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan sang putri pujaan sekolah menjadi tersangka atas rusaknya keindahan rambut sang putri. #TAKABURC

.

* * *

 **Happy Reading ...**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan!**

* * *

.

Namanya Lacus Clyne. Tujuh belas tahun. Saat ini tercatat sebagai siswa tingkat dua di Orb High School. Seorang idola sekolah.

Kalau tidak percaya, coba pergilah ke Orb, dan tanyalah seorang siswa secara _random_ berupa: "Bagaimana seorang Lacus Clyne di matamu?"

Dan jawaban seperti "Dia cantik, baik, memiliki suara yang indah," atau "Ah... Lacus-sama memiliki senyuman yang memikat," atau "Wanita sejati!" akan didapat.

Memang, jika ditilik dari penampilannya, Lacus Clyne dapat dikategorikan sebagai perempuan cantik. Wajahnya putih bersih dengan sepasang pipi yang selalu merona. Bibirnya tipis dan mungil. Sepasang iris berwarna biru muda selalu terlihat bercahaya, seolah tak pernah ada kesedihan yang meredupkan sepasang iris yang indah itu. Tubuh langsing yang proposional dan rambut berwarna merah muda lembut sepanjang punggung menjadi nilai _plus_ bagi Lacus Clyne sehingga mendapat julukan _pink princess._

Satu kata untuk Lacus Clyne: Sempurna.

Setiap pagi, kamu akan mendapati pemandangan ala-ala komik _Shoujo_ ketika gadis yang merupakan putri tunggal keluarga Clyne yang terpandang turun dari mobilnya. Semua pasang mata yang berada di sekitarnya otomatis, seolah dikomando, segera bergerak memperhatikannya, membuka jalan untuk sang idola dan berbisik-bisik memuji penampilan sang idola yang sempurna seperti biasanya, seperti pagi ini.

Sebuah mobil keluaran terbaru baru saja menghentikan lajunya. Sang supir segera turun dan membukakan pintu penumpang, belum juga kaki jenjang Lacus menjejak tanah, beberapa pasang mata segera bergerak ke arah mobil. Beberapa pemuda bahkan sudah merona ketika sepasang kaki menjejak tanah, dan wajahnya memerah pekat ketika sesosok tubuh keluar dari mobil dan berdiri tegak nan anggun. Wajah merah mereka langsung berubah pucat ketika melihat penampilan baru Lacus.

Helaian rambut berwarna merah muda yang tadinya sepanjang punggung kini hanya sepanjang bahu. Sepasang iris biru yang biasanya bercahaya entah menghilang ke mana, dan senyum yang biasanya terukir di wajah manis Lacus kini tertekuk.

Wajah Lacus Clyne yang biasanya memberi angin segar bagi para penggemarnya kini hilang entah ke mana.

Pagi itu, Orb High School gempar oleh kekagetan nyaris setengah siswa di sana.

Dan itu karena seorang Lacus Clyne.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya bermula di hari Sabtu, di malam final lomba menyanyi antar-SMA tingkat nasional.

Acara final perlombaan bergengsi itu digelar di gedung aula Perpustakaan Januarius, perpustakaan tertua, terbesar, dan terlengkap seantero PLANTs. Aula itu memiliki langit-langit tinggi yang dilukis dengan sentuhan romantisme abad pertengahan. Pilar-pilar tinggi menjadi penyangga yang membuat gedung tua itu menyerupai bangunan klasik di negeri gladiator. Sebuah panggung dengan tirai merah marun yang lebar menyembunyikan para panitia yang sibuk bekerja dan peserta gugup yang menanti giliran.

Dalam ruangan bercahaya redup itu, perhatian Kira Yamato hanya terpaku pada seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang menjadi sorotan lampu dan ratusan pasang mata di aula. Gadis muda yang mengenakan gaun seputih gading itu menyampaikan nada dan kata seolah bercerita. Pandangannya fokus, menjerat penonton dalam pembicaraan satu arah. Cahaya kekuningan dan partikel-partikel debu kecil yang terekspos membuat gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu terlihat ...

"... seperti peri, Lacus," puji Kira dengan senyum sumringah setelah ia menyerahkan buket bunga pada kekasihnya usai perlombaan.

Keceriaan di wajah sang pemenang pudar. Tangannya yang memegang piala turun. "Peri?"

"Ya," senyum di wajahnya masih bertahan, "kau _bersinar,_ Lacus! Seperti peri."

.

.

.

.

.

"Anda memang peri," komentar sorang pemuda berambut merah.

" _Hush_!" Sebuah pukulan mendarat di lengan sang pemuda. "Jangan keras-keras!"

Mata cokelat laki-laki berkulit sawo matang itu menjelajah penjuru atap sekolah yang kosong dan hanya diramaikan oleh angin-angin yang numpang lewat, terkadang menjumput beberapa helai rambut dua orang yang duduk berhadap-hadapan di sana. Perhatiannya kembali ke sang primadona sekolah dan rambut barunya yang membuat garis wajah gadis itu semakin tegas—yang menurutnya pribadi tidak terlalu buruk. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan kalau di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi sekali lihat tatapan membunuh Lacus Clyne, Martin DaCosta memutuskan untuk menelan lagi kata-kata itu. "Lalu masalahnya?"

Lacus menggembungkan pipinya sebelum mengembuskan napasnya keras-keras. "Aku tidak mau Kira melihatku sebagai peri, DaCosta-san," gumamnya, "aku ingin dia melihatku sebagai manusia."

Martin DaCosta, laki-laki berusia dua puluh satu abad yang sedang menyamar sebagai siswa kelas tiga SMA, sebenarnya tidak mengerti keabsurdan alasan itu. Kenapa juga peri ingin dilihat sebagai manusia? Bukankah itu seperti singa yang ingin dilihat sebagai kucing? Atau _charizard_ yang ingin dilihat sebagai _charmander_? "Jadi Anda memutuskan untuk memotong rambut Anda? Anda tidak lupa, kan butuh waktu dua puluh tahun bagi rambut peri untuk tumbuh sepanjang satu mili?"

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu, DaCosta-san. Aku ...," Lacus mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas paha dan menatap pengawal pribadinya itu lurus-lurus, "aku memilih kehidupan sebagai _mortal_."

DaCosta terdiam.

"Saya pernah mendengar kalimat itu," ia menjentikkan jari, "oh! Arwen Undomiel— _Return of The King_?"

"DaCosta-san!" Pukulan lain dilancarkan.

"Apa? Anda pikir dengan memotong rambut Anda, Anda akan secara ajaib menjadi manusia?" cecar sang korban sambil menghindar beberapa rangkak ke belakang.

"Jangan keras-keras!" Wajah Lacus kini benar-benar dipenuhi rona merah.

"Oke, saya tidak akan bersuara keras, tapi izinkan saya mengatakan ini dengan jelas," DaCosta menarik napas dalam-dalam, "tidak ada cara bagi peri untuk menjadi manusia. _Tidak ada,"_ ia menekankan dua kata terakhir, "manusia dan peri, hubungan di antara keduanya tidak akan berhasil! Ya, keduanya bisa menjalin kasih, asmara, cinta, kehidupan penuh warna merah muda, menikah, _bla bla bla,_ itu hak kita, hak mereka, tapi," ia mengacungkan satu jarinya, "jika Anda mengharapkan keturunan dari hubungan itu, lupakan saja. Secara biologis, sistem reproduksi kaum peri dan—"

"DACOSTA-SAN!" Lacus menutup kedua telinganya erat-erat dengan ekspresi ngeri. "Kita ada di sekolah!"

"Apa yang salah? Di SMA sudah diajari tentang biologi manusia apalagi soal ini, kan? Edukasi seksual? Kenapa Anda terlihat malu begitu? Kita sudah hidup ratusan tahun dan _sangat_ cukup dewasa untuk membahas hal-hal semacam—"

"DaCosta-san," potong Lacus sambil mengibas-ngibaskan wajahnya, "aku mengerti."

DaCosta melempar kedua tangannya ke udara dan memutar bola mata. "Baik, intinya, apa yang sedang Anda perjuangkan tidak akan berakhir manis. Pahit, Nona Lacus, kalau aku boleh memperingatkan," lanjutnya dramatis sambil menepuk-nepuk tulang dada, "Anda akan melihat Kira- _sama_ menua dan meninggal di saat Anda tetap," tangannya memberi isyarat asal ke arah Lacus, "seperti _ini_."

DaCosta benar. _Tentu saja_ DaCosta selalu benar. Peri laki-laki lajang yang belum menikah ini dipilih langsung oleh pamannya, Sang Pahlawan Peri, Andrew Waltfeld, untuk menjadi pengawal pribadinya sejak rambutnya masih seleher. Martin DaCosta sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri yang serba tahu dan serba benar.

Kakak yang menyebalkan.

"Aku memilih—kalau aku bisa memilih—kehidupan _mortal,_ bukan karena aku ingin memiliki keturunan dengan Kira atau alasan yang DaCosta-san pikirkan," Lacus menggigit bibir dan menundukkan kepala, "tapi karena aku ingin bersamanya," tutupnya lirih.

DaCosta tidak berani bersuara. Sejujurnya ia terkejut. Pengakuan penuh cinta tiba-tiba dari nona-nya ini membuat DaCosta merinding dan kehabisan kata-kata. Pria itu memerhatikan sosok sang putri dari Anggota Dewan Serikat Manusia-Peri di depannya dengan seksama. Kedua tangan yang terkepal di atas roknya sibuk mengepal dan melemas dengan gelisah, bibir ranum yang diigigit itu gemetar, dan sebutir air mata baru saja menetes keluar diiringi satu isa ... kan ...

 _Komandan Waltfled akan membunuhku,_ prediksi DaCosta, optimis. _Mungkin aku harus membunuh Kira-sama diam-diam lebih dulu? Dia akar masalahnya, kan?_

 _Nona Lacus akan melenyapkan jiwamu setelah itu. Puff, hilang, sirna, terurai bagai elektron di angkasa._

 _Kau berlebihan. Optimis sedikit_ dong _!_

 _Oh, aku optimis._

 _Sarkasme, manis sekali._

Mata cokelat itu terpejam, menutup perdebatan suram di benaknya. Sementara itu, ujung saraf-sarafnya sibuk menerima angin hangat yang mengeringkan keringat di punggungnya. Oh, andai angin itu bisa menguapkan air mata Nona Lacus juga, atau menerbangkan prognosis buruk mengenai pertemuannya dengan Komandan nanti, mungkin dia akan membeli kipas angin _portable_ dan membawanya ke mana-mana. Penemuan jenius. "Kira-sama sudah melihat penampilan baru ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku memintanya menemaniku ke salon hari minggu kemarin."

DaCosta meringis. Sebagai pengawal pribadi, sudah sangat sering DaCosta (terpaksa) menemani Lacus pergi berbelanja dan ke salon—sebagian besar dalam pekerjaan mereka menemani Siegel Clyne saat terlibat dengan Urusan Manusia, pengalaman yang paling ingin DaCosta lemparkan ke Komandan saja supaya laki-laki besar penggila kopi itu tahu rasanya. "Lalu pendapatnya?"

"Oh, DaCosta-san kenal Kira," jawab Lacus sambil tersenyum penuh makna, " dia mengerjap, tersenyum lembut dan tertawa kecil sebelum berkata: _Kali ini kau benar-benar mirip Ratu Peri, Lacus! Kau terlihat lebih dewasa dan ... sangat cantik._ "

Tidak ada yang bicara.

DaCosta kehabisan kata-kata.

Lacus menunggu dengan kedua alis bertaut, menantang DaCosta berkomentar.

Peri berambut merah tua itu membuka mulut. "Itu komentar yang positif."

Salah.

Salah. Salah. Salah.

Wajah Lacus merah padam. "Dia bilang aku mirip Ratu Peri, DaCosta-san!"

"Dia juga bilang Anda terlihat lebih dewasa dan sangat cantik!"

"Iya, tapi tujuan utamaku potong rambut gagal! Dia masih menganggapku peri dan sekarang malah ... ratu! _Ratu_!"

"Bukankah itu artinya Kira-sama bisa melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya—yang selama ini berusaha Anda tutupi dan tidak disadari orang lain?"

Pernyataan itu berhasil membuat Lacus terdiam. Wajahnya semakin merona, namun kali ini karena alasan yang berbeda.

DaCosta menganggap ini kemenangan dan peluang untuk memasukkan beberapa akal sehat ke kepala 'wanita' nona-nya ini. "Anda harus bicara dengan Kira-sama," sarannya mantap, "dan membiarkan dia memutuskan. Tidak peduli Anda menyukai pendapatnya atau tidak, Anda harus memberi Kira-sama kesempatan untuk memilih."

Keraguan dan ketakutan melintas jelas di wajah manis itu, namun lukisan itu tidak bertahan lama. Ekspresinya mengeras, sorot matanya berubah. Lacus menegakkan punggung, menyeka rambut sebahunya yang menghalangi pandangan dan mengangguk. Ia menepuk bahu kakak tidak resminya saat melintas dan dibalas dengan tepukan menyemangati di lengan. Lacus berhenti sejenak di depan pintu, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menarik knopnya.

Ia tidak menyangka pintu itu akan melahirkan seorang Kira Yamato.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata Lacus berkedip dan berkedip beberapa kali lagi. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada laki-laki yang tengah tergeletak di bawah kakinya yang juga membalas tatapannya. Laki-laki itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Lacus membuka mulut, menutupnya lagi, menelan ludah, dan akhirnya berkata, "Kau mendengar semuanya, Kira?"

Kira mengangguk dari posisinya yang tidak berubah. "Maaf," gumamnya, "maafkan aku, karena komentar bodohku rambutmu ... butuh dua puluh—tidak—ratusan tahun untuk kembali ke ... rambutmu ... yang _itu—_ oh, astaga! _"_

Lacus merasa tanggapan pertama yang dikeluarkan orang yang baru ketahuan menguping seharusnya tidak seperti itu, tapi ... ya ..., sudahlah?

Gadis itu menekuk kedua lututnya dan kembali bersimpuh di lantai. "Kira."

Kira hanya membalas dengan gumaman. Kedua tangannya masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Kira," Lacus mencoba lagi dengan lebih lembut, menutupi rasa pedih yang mulai mengusik dadanya, "kau tidak mau melihatku?"

"Tidak—tidak! Maaf, hanya saja ... silau."

Bibir Lacus membentuk garis lurus. Ekspresinya mengeras.

"Maksudku langitnya."

"Oh." Lacus cepat-cepat merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana. Ia membuka buku catatan itu dan merentangkannya di atas mata Kira. "Lebih baik?"

"Ya, terima kasih." Kira mengeluarkan napas lega. Pemuda itu berkedip beberapa kali sampai akhirnya mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat manik biru yang membuatnya merasa rela melakukan apa pun agar cahaya di sana tetap bersinar.

Kira mengulurkan tangannya, meraih helaian rambut yang hanya berjarak lima sentimeter dari matanya, menyusuri helaian indahnya dengan sangat perlahan seolah ia bisa lebih merusaknya lebih dari ini. Kira memaku pandangannya pada kedua manik indah di atasnya. "Kenapa aku?" Ia berbisik.

"Karena kau adalah Kira Yamato," jawab Lacus. Ekspresinya serius.

"Apa itu berarti sesuatu?" tanya Kira awas, menarik tangannya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kalau aku bukan manusia terpilih yang ditakdirkan menjadi jembatan antara ... 'kaummu' dan 'kaumku' atau semacamnya, hanya anak SMA biasa yang tidak penting ... kenapa?"

"Karena _'kau',_ Kira," jawab Lacus lembut, "seandainya kau memiliki nama berbeda, selama kau adalah kau, aku tetap ingin bersamamu."

Kira tidak langsung menjawab. "Meskipun kau harus menyaksikan kematianku?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu seperti itu, La—"

"Kira," potongnya, "itu keputusanku."

Kira tersentak. Berbagai emosi yang bercampur terlihat jelas di wajahnya. _Aku tidak pantas,_ Lacus langsung bisa membacanya, _aku tidak pantas mendapatkan perasaan sedalam itu dan pengorbananmu ..._

Lacus meraih tangan Kira dan meremasnya. Dia masih enggan melepaskan pandangannya dari mata violet itu meski rasa pedih menjengkelkan di belakang matanya dan cairan bening yang mengganggu mulai mengaburkan penglihatan dan membasahi pipi dan hidungnya.

Genggamannya pada tangan Kira semakin erat. _Ini keputusanku._

Lacus tidak bisa menahan dirinya yang tersentak ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Tangan kiri Kira berhenti di udara. Ketika Kira kembali mengangkat tangannya, Lacus membiarkan tangan yang besar itu menyeka air mata di pipinya. Lacus mengerjap beberapa kali, menyingkirkan air mata itu sebanyak mungkin dan kembali menatap Kira di bawahnya.

Kira tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanannya membalas genggaman Lacus.

Tawa Lacus pecah beserta gelombang air mata baru. Kira hanya menutup mata, menikmati nyanyian lonceng yang mengisi telinganya dan kehangatan yang melingkupi tangan dan hatinya.

DaCosta bersyukur dia masih belum akan mati hari ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

.

 _Oh, my,_ haiiiii Fuyuuuuu ternyata aku dapet yang punyamu lhooooo. Ahahahahaha. Maaf ya yang tadinya HighSchool!AU malah nyelip peri-peri begini. Aku rada bingung mau buat alasan potong rambutnya apa kalo dikaitin sama Kira dan kepikirannya malah ini hehe. Maaf juga kalo ternyata hasil akhirnya gak sesuai bayangan Fuyu, dan makasih untuk _starting wave_ -nya yang jahil(?) dan sukses bikin mikir otak ahahaha. _Welcome back to FGSI!_

Oh, ya, mungkin beberapa _readers_ bingung, jadi ini fic hasil dari ikutan TakaburChallenge. Semacam _blind collaboration challenge_ gitu yang dirintis **Ugya-kun Upaupa** sama **pindanglicious** , makasih banyak untuk challenge super menariknya, fandom jadi rame berkat challenge dari kalian /terharu /woy.

Terima kasih untuk readers yang udah mampir dan baca sampai selesai! _Have a good day, fellas!_


End file.
